


A Seer's View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Notes:Written for Poetic_hp's March challenge # 114: Foresee.Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.





	A Seer's View

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Poetic_hp's March challenge # 114: Foresee. 
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for beta-reading.

~

A Seer’s View

~

They say a Seer can foresee  
That which will come to be  
No one ever asks  
If this is a task  
To which the Seer must agree.

Sybill likes her job to a degree   
Her origins are pretty bourgeoisie  
Still, Hogwarts’s a blast  
She’s managed to last  
With the help of her flask of chablis.

~


End file.
